Reaching Out
by kimbyrawr
Summary: During sixth year, Draco finds himself reaching out to a girl who seems to be struggling just as much as he is.
1. Draco Shows Some Heart

**Thank you to ~lizstomania for helping me edit! Hopefully she'll continue to help me, and this story will be a beautiful collaboration! :D**

**:::**

**Chapter 1: Draco Shows Some "Heart"**

_Horrible images flashed through her head. Ron lay unconscious on a giant chessboard. Mrs. Norris lay petrified, while a threat shone brightly on the wall. Ginny's red hair was replaced with fire as she screamed in agony. MacNair swung an axe down on an innocent Buckbeak. Harry was holding Cedric's lifeless body in the middle of the maze. Her mother and father lay dead at the hands of Bellatrix. Draco stood behind her in Umbridge's office, his arm acting as a vice around her neck while his other was holding a wand to her temple. Harry and Ron lay dead in the garden of the Burrow._

Hermione woke up with a start. Sunlight was shining through the library window, blinding her as she heard the lunch bells toll.

"Damn!" she mentally scolded herself. She had slept through potions. There went her plans to do something productive during her free period. Being friends with Ron and Harry had apparently been rubbing off on her.

She gathered her things, shoving everything haphazardly into her bag as she rushed out of the library. She veered left towards the Great Hall and ran headlong into a warm body. Her bag caught on something and tore open. Draco Malfoy did not look pleased at all to see the contents of Hermione's school bag strewn around his feet.

"Have you always been this clumsy, Mudblood, or is it a recent development?" Malfoy sneered, earning a few snickers from Slytherins in the hall.

He marched off laughing, while Terry Boot ran over to help her.

"Reparo," she murmured. As her bag magically repaired itself, Terry said, "You would think after that punch you threw three years ago, he would know better than to call you that."

Hermione accepted the parchment Terry was holding out to her and shrugged.

"It's Malfoy. Could you honestly expect anything different than the usual discrimination?"

They stood up as she buckled her bag once more and thanked Terry.

"No problem. Just know that there's a few of us who wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy getting taught another lesson."

He winked and headed off with the crowd towards lunch. Hermione followed his path at a slower pace. When she finally reached the table, she was greeted with stares from her two friends.

"I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger would skip class," Ron said between mouthfuls of food.

"I didn't mean to. I went to work on my Arithmancy homework in the library when I fell asleep," she said while propping her book against her goblet.

"Why so flushed?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" she looked up from her book. "Oh! I ran into Malfoy outside of the library. Literally. My bag split, he called me a Mudblood, the usual."

"Did you happen to see where he was coming from?" Harry looked up with wide eyes.

"No. You know I don't pay him any mind. And neither should you."

Harry sighed.

"She's right, you know. You have been worrying about him quite a bit, mate," Ron said through a mouthful of boiled potatoes.

"Because he keeps disappearing! I would bet every Galleon in my vault that he was behind Katie's attack!"

With that, Harry picked up his bag and left the table. As he was walking out, Malfoy was strutting into the Hall, surrounded as ever by snickering Slytherins. Pansy looked over at the Gyffindor table and laughed harder when she caught sight of Hermione.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, and she, too, gathered her things and left.

**:::**

Hermione wiped her tears away as she ran up to the seventh floor. She walked past the familiar wall three times.

_I need a place I can lose myself in. I need a place where I can just empty my mind. I need a place where no one can find me._

She opened her eyes to a large oak door in front of her. As she opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw. Piles upon piles of rubbish laid in front of her. She ran up and down of various aisles, trying her hardest not to remember which route she was taking. She finally settled herself in what looked like a pile of dusty blankets and let the tears pour.

_Hermione had walked into the common room to an already swinging party. She looked around for Ron to congratulate him, despite the argument they had earlier. When her eyes locked on the red-headed boy, he was entangled in Lavender Brown's arms. She choked back a sob and ran out of the room. She headed for the first unlocked class room she could find._

"Avis_," she murmured. Enchanted paper birds blossomed from the tip of her wand and started flying around. She looked up and saw Harry standing in the door._

"_Oh, hello, Harry," she acknowledged. "I was just practicing."_

"_Yeah… they're – er – really good…" he replied. He scratched the back of his head as he shut the door behind him._

"_Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," Hermione spit out._

"_Er… does he?"_

"_Don't pretend like you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it was - ?"_

_The door burst open again, and the third of the trio with his new arm candy walked in._

_Ron locked eyes with Hermione. "Oh," was all he could say._

"_Oops!" giggled Lavender as she pulled Ron out of the room._

_Ron stood his ground for a few moments. "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"_

_Hermione jumped off of the desk. "You really shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she whispered. "She'll wonder where you've gone."_

_She held back another sob and headed for the door. She turned around and shrieked "_Oppugno_!" The birds made their way for Ron's head. Hermione ran without looking back._

A shadow making its way towards her drew her out of her memory. Before she could stand up and escape, a tall figure stood above her, looking distraught.

"Malfoy?" she couldn't help but question.

He cleared his throat. "Granger?"

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned in his usual patronizing manner. "It looks like I can't say the same for you, can I? Crying over Weaselby, are we?"

She wiped another tear out of her eye, shook her head, and stood up to leave.

"I'm fine, Malfoy."

He grabbed her arm, and she tried to pull away.

"Just let me go. I don't need to hear it. 'Oh, what'd he do to make the filthy Mudblood cry? I need to shake his hand.' Let me go."

He pulled her to face him and let out a sigh. "Despite what you think, Granger, I have been known to occasionally display something close to a heart."

She couldn't keep her disbelief off her face.

He let go of her. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just find out tomorrow and torment you in front of the whole school. That's what you want, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Who's to say that you won't go off and tell everyone as soon as I tell you?"

Malfoy shrugged. "That's a good point, too. Have it your way then."

He headed down the aisle, determined never again to reach out to any girl, crying or no.

"Ron was snogging Lavender Brown," she muttered.

He turned around and almost knocked into her.

"Damn it, Mud… Granger," he corrected. "Don't they teach you Gryffindors anything about personal space?"

She looked down at the ground.

"I don't remember how to get out," mumbled Hermione. "I thought I'd follow you, and then sit around for a bit longer. So we're not walking out together, you know."

"Who said I'd let you follow me?"

"You'd really leave me trapped in here for Merlin knows how long? What happened to that heart you mentioned?"

"I told you it was only occasionally. Here, I'll make you a deal."

Hermione looked up at him. She never truly noticed the depth of the steel of his eyes. They were quite distracting. She tilted her head.

"What are you looking at?" he spat.

"Sorry," she whispered, shaking her head.

"As I was saying, you tell me what's wrong, and I might consider letting you out of here."


	2. Through Different Eyes

**Thank you everyone who added my story to their favorites and alerts! It wasn't a whole bunch of you, but it really does mean a lot! I start school in a week, and I always suffer horrible writer's block when I start a new chapter. It might be a while until Chapter 3 gets up, but please bare with me! Thanks again!**

**:::**

**Chapter 2: Through Different Eyes**

Over the next few days, everyone knew what had happened between Ron and Hermione. They felt bad, but they also knew that it would be only a few days before the friends were laughing and smiling once more. One person, however, continued to dwell on it.

Malfoy couldn't help but notice how the hurt had affected the usual twinkle in Hermione's eyes that appeared while she worked. She no longer bounced anxiously up and down in her seat when a teacher asked a question. Her potions, barely acceptable previous to everything, were falling into the pits. Hermione "Know-It-All" Granger didn't seem to be fighting to be the over-achiever any longer.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" whined Pansy Parkinson.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "To be quite honest, no, I wasn't. But then again, Pansy, when do I ever?"

She shrugged; even she knew those words rang true.

"Usually, you at least pretend. What's going on?"

She followed his gaze over to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione sat mindlessly stirring her bowl of porridge. Pansy doubled over with laughter.

After recovering, she simply stated "What can I say? I find a Gryffindor's pain amusing. Especially that Mudblood's."

Typically, Malfoy would agree with this statement. How many times had he died from laughter after watching Potty and his blood-traitor friend get hurt? He distinctly remembered rolling on the floor for the better part of an hour after seeing Granger with whiskers and a tail. This time, however, for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to laugh.

Pansy, who didn't appreciate the lack of attention shouted across the great hall.

"Hey, Granger!"

The brunette looked up and Pansy started making kissy faces and laughing.

"How does it feel to be turned down by that stupid Weasel?"

Hermione simply glared while the Slytherin shrieked with laughter once again.

"Nice," Draco replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Fortunately, Pansy didn't pick up on it, and she was satisfied. She turned and struck up a conversation with Blaise.

The bell tolled, signaling students to their first classes.

:::

Draco peeked around the corner of the book shelf. Hermione was exactly where he expected her to be – curled up in a big chair, thumbing through_ Hogwarts: A History_. The sunlight reflected off of her tear stained face.

He started to saunter over to the girl, and then faltered. Didn't he just promise himself he wasn't going to reach out? Draco rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Placing both hands on the arm of the chair and leaning in closely, he muttered "Tell me Granger, how much time have you wasted reading this book over and over again?"

She looked up in surprise and quickly wiped her face. She closed the book and mumbled something about learning something new each time.

Draco perched himself on the arm of the chair, his back facing the girl he so desperately wanted to be far away from. But something was pulling him towards her. For some reason, he felt the need to reach out to her.

He let out a sigh, but before he could speak, he was interrupted.

"What are you doing here?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know. I was heading back to the common room, but then I was in the library. Before I knew it, I was walking over towards you and your stupid book."

Hermione scowled. With her voice nothing more than a menacing whisper, she said, "Well, no one said you had to be here."

Draco jumped up and stared down at her in disgust.

"Despite what you may think, Granger, I'm not a complete git. Forget this, I shouldn't have even bothered."

Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"I know. I'm sorry. In some strange way, this is you trying to help."

She looked up and stared into his eyes, getting lost again. Unlike Hermione, who had lost something in her gaze, Draco's eyes were filled with raw emotions. His silvery eyes were filled with hate and regret, something Hermione had never seen before.

"But," she continued, "It's obviously doing nothing but irritating us. I'm fine, and I will be, Malfoy. So it's safe to say that you can just let it go."

He shrugged and turned away, heading towards the door without another word.

Hermione sat there perplexed. She couldn't understand what was going on; it just wasn't making any sense. She reopened her book, but couldn't concentrate. Her mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what had happened. Draco, once again, broke out of character and tried reaching out. And, once again, she found herself dwelling on what she had seen in Draco's eyes. However, for the first time, she felt like reaching out to him. Hermione snapped her book shut, went back to her dorm to grab her Potions supplies, and headed down to the dungeons.

She walked in, gave Harry an apologetic glance, and passed the table she usually shared with him and Ron. Instead, she took her recently acquired seat at a table with Terry, Michael Corner, and Neville.

Although her mind was on Draco and his absence the entire class, her potion was pulling together exceptionally. They were working on Amortentia, and hers had reached the necessary pearly sheen.

"Ah, Miss Granger! " Slughorn exclaimed. "It's nice to see your back on your game! This is the best you've done, my dear."

He patted her shoulder and moved around the dungeon to comment on everyone else's potions.

When the bell tolled for lunch, Ron left the room arm in arm with Lavender while Harry hung around.

"Have you finally gotten over the Ron situation?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione spoke carefully.

"No, but I have something else occupying my mind. So, I guess it's the same thing."

Harry nodded and followed her out of the classroom.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

"If it's about Ron or Draco's absence from Potions, I don't want to hear it!"

"No, no! That's not it!" he responded defensively. "Well, kinda. After you disappeared from the classroom that night, I noticed you weren't on the map. And I'm curious as to where you went. It might help me figure out where…" he trailed off.

Hermione sighed.

"I ended up in the Room of Hidden Things. I needed some place to lose myself, and that's what appeared."

She didn't say anymore in fear of having to lie to him.

"You didn't happen to see –"

"I didn't see anything, Harry! My eyes were kind of filled with tears and the room was filled with trash!"

"Alright, alright. I just thought I'd ask."

"I know," she sighed as they reached the Great Hall. The first thing her eyes were drawn towards were Ron and Lavender in a lip lock. "I'm not really hungry any more. I'll see you later."

She stormed off to her dorm to start her essay for History of Magic.

**:::**

Draco sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He couldn't concentrate. He had been working on the Vanishing Cabinet since he had left Granger, but she was the only thing on his mind. Goyle had come up after potions and ranted about how she had managed a perfect Amotentia potion.

"_Good,_" he thought. "_Maybe the rest of her work will improve. Then she won't be so upset, and I won't have to stop worrying about her."_

He grabbed his hair and shouted in frustration. His shout echoed against the various objects and disappeared into the depths of the room.

Despite what he was thinking, part of him didn't want to stop worrying about her.


	3. Muggle Items and Hypocracy

**Well, I've gotten a lot of favorites on this story and it makes me so happy! It motivates me to write more! Like I said, I'm starting my sophomore year of college, so the writing is going to be kind of spread out while I get situated! Thank you for bearing with me, and I promise I'll make it worth it!**

**ItsOnMars - The names have been fixed! I kept the RoR because it technically is; it just became the RoHT. :)**

**:::**

**Chapter 3: Muggle Items and Hypocracyf**

Hermione needed time to think. She wasn't sad or angry about the Ron thing anymore. She just decided to let it go. However, the time she spent thinking about Draco seemed to be taking a toll on her. This is not what she had in mind. So yet again, she found herself winding down aisles within the Room of Hidden Things. She did not expect to find Draco sitting on the floor in front of a cabinet.

"Malfoy!" she shouted, a tad too loud. "What are you doing here?"

Draco sneered. "I should ask you the same thing."

"I needed a place to think, and I've taken a liking to the Room of Hidden Things," she shrugged.

"Well, does it have to be here?"

She scoffed. "Yes! Yes, it does! The world doesn't revolve around you, Malfoy!"

Hermione stomped off in the direction she came from turned a sharp left, and once again, ran into him.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Granger. I'm under stress and just a little tense right now."

"Whatever."

She tried to step around him, but Draco inched to the left so he was blocking her again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blonde motioned to a couple of chairs sitting a few feet over.

"Sit down," he commanded, in a somewhat gentle manner.

Hermione sat down, subconsciously shifting the chair a few inches away from Draco.

Draco flipped the chair around and sat with his legs straddling the back. He stared at the Gryffindor waiting for her to speak. Yet again, he had no idea why he was doing this. The Slytherin managed to convince himself it was because he needed a distraction from the Vanishing cabinet.

"So?"

"So, what?" Hermione asked.

"So, what's got your knickers in a bunch this time, Granger?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, hater and torturer of Mudbloods, was actually trying to talk to her in a civil manner. They didn't talk, let alone share feelings with each other.

After a few minutes of staring, Draco began to chuckle.

"Granger, it's alright. What happens in the Room of Requirement will stay in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I just can't believe it."

He smirked.

"I don't blame you. To be honest, I don't believe it, either. But, for some strange reason that only Merlin knows, I feel compelled to…," he frowned, "help. So, what's on your mind?"

The brunette sighed and bit her lip. She obviously couldn't tell him that the boy sitting next her to, Draco Malfoy, her greatest enemy in school, was the boy occupying all of her thoughts right now. She sat there contemplating what she should say.

Draco cleared his throat quite obnoxiously.

"Well, Granger. Let's hear it."

She sighed. "Well, there's this boy –"

"Weasel."

"No. Don't interrupt or I won't tell you."

He held his hands up defensively.

"There's this boy," she continued, "and he's not really my type. But… I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Are you sure it's not Weasley?" he questioned as Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"HEY!" he shouted as he jumped up from his chair and took a few steps away from Hermione. "_Don't _touch me!"

Unexpectedly, Hermione started laughing. Draco found himself enjoying her laugh; it reminded him of gently tinkling of bells, like those played around the house come the Christmas holiday.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, you're royal highness. Here!"

She pulled her wand out of her robe and conjured up a bottle of hand sanitizer. Malfoy grabbed the bottle floating in front of him and sneered.

"And what, exactly, is this?" He turned the bottle over in his hands, opened the lid, sniffed, and then winced.

Hermione laughed again, causing Draco to blush.

"It's hand sanitizer. It's like washing your hands, but without soap and water or towels."

He continued to study the small bottle in his hands. Draco couldn't understand the reason why, but he was fascinated with this muggle thing.

"So, it's like a magic sink in a bottle?"

"Sort of," she said, taking the bottle out of his hands. "It contains rubbing alcohol, which is used to sanitize things. And it dries quickly. When you combine it with some things to make it safe for skin, you can use it to wash your hands."

She poured some into her hands and held the bottle towards Draco who held out his palm. She squirted a bit in his hand and he just stared at it.

"Now rub your hands together," she instructed.

Draco obeyed, and then narrowed his eyes.

"They're clean? Just like that?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

He looked up suddenly from his hands.

"For what?"

"For giving me a good laugh and helping me clear my mine."

She didn't say anything else, but stood up and headed towards the entrance.

"You're not gonna get lost, are you?"

She turned around and smiled. "No, I think I'll be okay."

Draco sat there for hours after Hermione had left. He allowed his mind to wander to depths he never usually permitted himself. All he could think about was her laugh and her smile. He, also, couldn't help but notice the twinkle that was back in her eyes. She was the teacher's pet again with all of the right answers, and was doing marginally well at potions. Draco couldn't understand it, but he shrugged.

_Good, now I don't have to worry about helping her anymore._

**:::**

"Hermione?"

She held up her finger while she put the finishing touches on Harry's conclusion for his Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. When she was satisfied with her work, she handed the parchment back to her friend.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry twisted his hands together before finally coming out with what he needed to say.

"I saw you and Malfoy had both disappeared off the map, again. Is there anything going on?"

"Nope," Hermione lied, looking down at her own homework now to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"He was gone for awhile. I saw you walk towards the wall in the corridor, and then disappear. You came back after twenty minutes, but he didn't come back for a few more hours."

Hermione looked up. Her face was no longer red with embarrassment; instead, it was red from anger.

"You were spying on me?"

Harry stood up and shouted back, "No! I was spying on _Malfoy!_ I just happened to noticed you were there, too!"

"WILL YOU STOP WORRYING ABOUT MALFOY? God, Harry. You're starting to become unbearable. Everything is 'Malfoy this' and 'Malfoy that.' I'm through with it."

She grabbed her stuff off of the table and headed towards the girls dorm. When she reached her bed, Hermione dropped everything onto the floor and curled up with Crookshanks. She didn't fail to realize that she yelled at Harry for doing exactly what she was doing. She, also, didn't fail to realize that she is not speaking to either of her best friends.


	4. Friendship

**Well, here it finally is! I love every single one of you who are following, reviewing, favoriting, everything! Thank you so much for bearing with me! I finally have a lull in my homework, so I was able to whip this out over the weekend. I really hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

Hermione woke up feeling worse than she had in a while. A look in the mirror proved her theory that she had tossed and turned all night. She quickly got ready for the day, doing her best to look presentable, and not like an entity of the living dead. She went down to the Great Hall, plated her breakfast, and propped _Hogwarts: A History_ against her goblet.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron sat down across from the brunette.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry said tentatively.

Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears.

After an awkward silence, Ginny took a seat next to her friend.

"Morning 'Mione," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled, shutting her book. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"So, what?" Ron interrupted. "Is Ginny your only friend now?"

Hermione turned to him with a livid expression on her face.

"Yes. Yes, she is, Ronald! She's the only one acting like my friend!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"So, you don't see anything wrong with snogging _Lav-Lav_ every chance you get? Every moment of every day? Every place in the castle?"

"As if you have room to talk! Does Viktor Krum ring a bell?"

"Well, we didn't have our hands all over each other while leaning across the porridge!"

"You know what your problem is? You're just a simple prude. This is how things happen in a real relationship, Hermione. Not like you would know anything about that."

"Excuse me for not attaching myself at the lips to some guy twenty-four hours a day! If that's all a relationship is, maybe I don't want it!" She picked up her book and stormed out of the dining hall.

While everyone paid attention to her exit, no one noticed a certain blonde haired Slytherin slip away from the table. By the time he reached the door, all eyes were back on their eggs and bacon.

**:::**

"I knew you'd be in here," he whispered softly.

"Go away."

"Granger," he sighed exasperatedly.

Draco sat down on the ground next to Hermione and just stared at her.

"I don't want to be bothered, Malfoy."

"I don't blame you. Weasel said some pretty harsh sentiments."

Hermione managed to chuckle through her sobs.

"But they're true. I never have been in a true relationship. I mean, I've dated. There was this guy back at home, but things didn't work out with the whole 'boarding school' situation. And then there was Viktor, but he was just kind of a fling. And… Why am I telling you this?"

The blonde shrugged. He didn't say anything; there were no encouraging words to continue, but there were no interruptions or insults.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Recently, I've been pouring my heart out to you quite a bit."

"I guess it's alright," he sighed. "I mean, I haven't cursed you into oblivion yet, which means I obviously don't mind."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you can say I'm using your problems as a distraction to mine."

The Gryffindor laughed.

"That's funny. I guess I could say the same: I'm talking to you as a way to distract myself from Ron."

"Ah," he sighed. "But by the end of the year, everything will be fine between you and Ron."

His gray eyes stared off into space.

"My issue… Well, let's just say it's a bit more," he paused. "Permanent."

"Harry was right," Hermione whispered, barely audible.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" she looked up in shock.

"Granger," he smiled. It was a genuine smile, not a typical Malfoy smirk. "The look of guilt on your face leads me to believe something different."

"It's honestly nothing," she blushed.

"What did Potty say?" Draco asked lightly.

Hermione stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Really, it's nothing."

Draco stood up and grabbed her lightly by the arm. He turned her to face him, and then placed both of his hands on her shoulders. As he did, he looked right into her eyes. The deep, rich coffee color, the speckles of gold, the twinkle; that was all he could see. Every thought was forgotten. He didn't remember why he had the muggle-born in his grasp. He didn't care. All he knew was she was there and he felt happiness. All of the pain from the school year melted away as he stared into her eyes. He remembered what it felt like to be light-hearted, to not have a care in the world.

"Malfoy?"

He snapped back to reality, and realized why he was in this position.

"I'll tell you what. We'll make a deal."

"Oh, another one of your deals? How come you're always calling the shots?" Hermione joked.

"Because, I'm Draco Malfoy," he smirked.

"Anyways, you're hiding something. Face it, Granger; you're a horrible liar. What this means means is Potter said something that'd make me angry. Meet me on the Quidditch field tonight after dinner. We can talk, and I promise I won't get angry."

"Why the field?" Hermione wasn't keen on this idea. She was terrified of heights. It's why she never set foot on a broom after her first flying lesson.

"I love flying. It relaxes me. So, I'll be less likely to be angry when you tell me."

She bit her lip.

"Plus, I'll be up in the air while you're on the ground. I'll even leave you my wand so I can't curse you."

Satisfied with the conditions of their deal, Hermione agreed.

**:::**

"So after that whole Borgin and Burkes incident, Harry's been convinced that you're a.. That you're, well," Hermione stuttered.

"Spit it out, Granger!" Malfoy shouted from up in the air.

"A Death Eater," she mumbled.

"I can't hear you, you know!"

Hermione sighed. "A Death Eater!"

Draco stopped in the air, hovering a few feet from the rings.

Hermione looked down. Draco's reaction just further proved that Harry was right.

Draco eventually landed, and sat down on the ground.

After a quarter hour of silence, he finally spoke.

"Go on, then. Run and tell Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't," she whispered.

Her response had shocked him.

"Why?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're troubled. You didn't ask for it, did you?"

Draco stared at the ground and shook his head.

Hermione sat next to him. Draco didn't scoot away; once again, this was all comforting.

"I have to live up to my father's expectations, you know."

She was at a loss for words. How do you respond to someone who tells you they're working for the enemy? Worse yet, how do you respond when you know they didn't want it?

Hermione placed her arm around Draco's shoulder, and he leaned into her. He didn't care anymore. He knew, of all people, Hermione would be the only one to understand him. Not Goyle; not Crabbe; not Pansy, or Blaise, or Snape. He didn't care about her blood status at that moment; she was being more of a friend than in his life had ever been.


	5. ShortLived Distraction

**Thank you everyone for your feedback! Especially from DragonMaster65; they had said that the story wasn't as OOC or AU as they had expected, and that's exactly what I'd like to hear! I really want to keep Draco in character, or try not to steer too far from it. (It's Dramione, so some steering is inevitable. But I prefer it not to be horrible!) Also, I really want to apologize for the wait. I've just had so much to do these past two weeks, and by the time the weekend came, I was exhausted from tests, projects, and birthday festivities. I promise I am updating, literally, the moment I get the chance. Thank you guys for bearing with me. I'm hoping to get a new chapter up within the week, but if that's not possible, I PROMISE one the weekend of the 15****th****. I'll be on fall break, which will give me loads of time.**

**One final note before I allow you to continue: I know how I want the story to end, and I have a plot line for the sequel forming. But I'm still working on the whole middle part of this story. I'll give you a hint though! This story will finish at the end of sixth year. I don't have my book on me for reference, but I'm pretty sure I have between 6-8 months of story to cover. I promise it will all fall into place. (I make so many promises about this story! Haha!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Short-Lived Distraction**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling completely unlike himself. For once this year, he woke up in a good mood. Last night, after talking to Hermione for hours, he decided he deserved some time off. Today, he vowed not to visit the Room of Requirement. He vowed to take some time to just breathe – time that was meant for only him.

He walked quietly to the showers, turned the water on as hot as he could get it, undressed, and stepped inside. The pouring water enveloped him, warming him from the outside in. He stood there and let his mind wander. It first wandered to Quidditch: he missed being on the team. Although his father was proud of him for making Seeker his second year, he found it necessary to make Draco quit in order to concentrate on the task that lies ahead.

"_Stop that,"_ Draco thought. _"You're not supposed to be thinking that."_

He filled his head once again with flying; the breeze caressing his face, the sun glinting off of the broomstick handle. Hermione was lying on the field below, smiling up at him. He flew down to the ground and landed with a soft thud next to her. She stood up and ran a hand through his hair to push the fly-a-ways back into position. Draco smiled down at her, and she leaned in. His heart fluttered. This wasn't a memory anymore. He was fantasizing about kissing Hermione Granger. Confused by this, Draco quickly washed and stepped out of the shower.

By the time he finished getting ready, he barely had time to scarf down breakfast and make it to class. A few of the Ravenclaws in his first hour Transfiguration looked as if they had never seen Draco before. That was understandable; the last time he actually attended class was three weeks ago. Professor McGonagall looked down at him and gave one her barely noticeable smiles.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word with you after class," she said.

Draco took his seat next to Theodore Nott, who looked shocked.

"What are you doing here? Everyone thought you just dropped out."

"Don't get used to it," Draco whispered.

At the end of the hour, he remained in his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm taking a moment or two to find my calling."

"Well, I'm glad your calling is your education."

"It's not permanent. I'm just testing the waters."

"I hope you make the right decision, Draco. You are dismissed."

Draco grabbed his bag and stood up. He walked quickly out of the door, and ran into Hermione. Once again, her bag ripped and her things were strewn across the floor.

Neither student said anything, but Draco did bend down to help her pick up her stuff.

Hermione mumbled, "Thanks."

Draco nodded.

"Don't get used to it; there's no one in the halls this time."

Hermione smiled, glad that Draco hadn't reverted back to his old self – at least not yet. They started walking in the direction Hermione had originally been travelling.

"Are you going to the library _again,_ Granger?"

She blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, that's where I concentrate best."

"Concentrate? For what? We've had one class so far."

They walked in through the doors, and Madam Pince dropped her jaw. Draco ignored it.

"I still have homework due later this week, and I've got to start studying for exams."

Draco stared at her in disbelief for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"Exams aren't for months!"

Hermione scowled at him and opened her book. She began writing the start of her new assignment, _What Muggles Use Instead of Magic._

They sat in silence while she scribbled away. Five minutes before Potions was supposed to start, Draco stood up.

"I've got to get going. We probably shouldn't be caught together."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she put the final touches on her ending paragraph.

He stood there for a few more moments. A fire burned inside of him, urging him to make his earlier fantasies a reality, but he couldn't. He sighed and left the room.

**:::**

Pansy stood outside the library in complete shock; she could _not_ believe what she was seeing. Draco – her Draco – with that _mudblood_. They weren't even doing anything. They were just sitting there while Hermione did her work. After what had seemed like forever, Draco stood up to leave. Pansy hurried down the hall out of sight. She decided that she would have a talk with Draco, and, perhaps, send some not-so-friendly spells towards his new friend.

**:::**

Hermione hid her mouth behind her hands. It was a repeat of fourth year, except Pansy was behind the spell work this time.

_Hermione was walking down the third floor corridor on her way back from dinner. She had left early to get back to the library. She turned a corner, and before Hermione could react, a loud, shrill voice filled the air._

"Densaugeo!"_ the voice shouted._

Hermione had run down to the hospital wing, but ran into the dinner crowd leaving. The halls rang with laughter from the Slytherins, and the glares from the other three houses could be seen from a mile away. A blonde head could be seen pushing his way towards the front of the crowd.

"Move!" he shouted to a first year, shoving him out of the way.

His eyes locked on Hermione, and his stomach churned. Without thinking, he burst out in laughter. He couldn't help it; he _had_ performed the same spell just two years back. It was just as funny now as it was back then. Draco felt a hand grab his shoulder, and when he turned around, the witch herself was standing next to him.

"What do you think?" she crooned. "I think I did just as well as you. Maybe even better."

She smirked as he continued laughing.

"She's such a broad," Pansy continued. "I don't know how Potty and Weasel-bee hang out with her on their own. I don't get how _anyone_ could."

Draco glanced at her as she was staring pointedly at him.

"For your information, Parkinson, she doesn't hang out with them anymore."

The Slytherin narrowed her eyes.

"Then who is she hanging out with, Draco? Who is she spending all her time in the library with now?"

He spun around and hovered his face just centimeters away from hers.

"Why the hell would I know that? Now, unless you want to end up with teeth like Granger, I suggest you shut it."

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" she whispered.

"I don't care about that mudblood," he lied through gritted teeth.

However, to Hermione, standing just feet away, that sentence sounded the same as it had since first year.

She had seen this coming; he had even warned her.

"_I guess you can say I'm using your problems as a distraction from mine."_

She had just thought she'd be his distraction for a little while longer.


	6. Old Friends Yet Again

**I'm so sorry guys! I'm not entirely late posting it. It's still within a week from the 15****th****! It's hockey season, so that's taking up the majority of my time. (I'm actually typing this while watching the replay of the game I just got home from! And in case you're wondering, I'm a Penguins fan!) It's a little bit shorter than usual; I'm still trying to figure out the middle of this story. I hope you like it, though!**

**Chapter 6: Old Friends Yet Again**

Hermione ran up to the hospital wing. She burst through the door and ran to the bed surrounded by Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Not a word was said as she took a seat next to Ron's bed. She looked up at Harry who simply nodded and smiled. Not a moment later, Lavender Brown came running in.

"Where is he? Has he been asking for me?"

She placed his hand on the foot of the bed.

"It's okay. I'm here _Won-Won."_

Ron twitched and grunted a little.

Lavender looked around smugly.

"He senses my presence!"

She looked back down at him, and Ron's grunt because a more coherent.

"Her…mio…ne."

Lavender looked like she had been slapped. She glared at Hermione and started shouting at her. She was dragged out of the hospital wing by Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape glared at Hermione and then followed her out.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments. Harry cleared his throat.

"Listen, Hermione. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about the whole Draco thing. I understand I'm getting way out of hand with this, and that's my problem. I shouldn't have dragged you into it, and …"

Hermione smiled and held up a hand to stop him.

"Harry, just drop it. I forgive you; let's just forget about it now. "

"I can't just forget about it. I mean, it's one thing for Ron to act like a git. He's been doing it for six years. That's not me, though. There's no excuse."

"You've got a lot on your plate. It can't be easy getting that memory off of Slughorn. Granted, it would be much easier if you weren't worrying about Malfoy."

Harry sighed, "I know. I just… call it a gut feeling. It's like this is something I _have_ to do.

The fellow Gryffindor shook her head.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, Harry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry stood up.

"I've got to go to the library. Are you going to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here just a little while longer. Thanks, though."

Harry left, and Hermione stared off into space. A few minutes later, she picked up Ron's hand and held it in hers, examining it carefully.

"Ron," she whispered. She knew he wouldn't answer her.

"I...I'm sorry. I was acting like a jealous, petty fool. It's just, well, I kind of… Well, really, it's more than kind of. I've had feelings for you for a while now, and seeing you with Lavender is just heart break. If you're happy, though, then I am, too."

She felt a light squeeze on her hand and smile.

**:::**

"Please, Granger?"

"No. Now, can you please stop bothering me?"

"It wasn't bothering yesterday! What's with you today?"

"Yesterday, I wasn't a mudblood to you!"

Hermione stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair. She left without saying another word, and Draco sat down in her chair. With his head in his hands, he sighed loudly. He hadn't meant for her to hear that. In fact, he hadn't even meant what he said. It's what Pansy wanted to hear, and it was all he could say to get her off of his case. He shoved himself back from the table, almost falling over with the chair. He swore under his breath. Draco stared at Hermione's forgotten stuff, and sighed yet again. He began to gather it up when she walked back into the library. He dropped her stuff and stared.

"Hermione, listen."

"Why should I? Also, since when do you call me Hermione?"

Just like everything else that happened, he hadn't meant to. He liked the way it sounded, though. It rolled off of his tongue nicely; it sounded nicer than "Mudblood" or "Granger" would ever sound. He could only mumble his response, but by the time he started to speak, she was gone.

**:::**

Draco pushed his food around his plate and dinner that day. His stomach felt as if it would throw up whatever food hit it. Just minutes ago, he witnessed Hermione run into Ron's arms and embrace him. Apparently, they were friends again.

"_Apparently,"_ he thought bitterly, stabbing his fork into his Sheppard's pie, "_when you've been poisoned, it automatically means you're friends again."_

He shoved his plate away from him and stood up to leave.

"Where're you going, Draki-poo?"

Draco rolled his eyes and didn't bother to turn around.

"It's none of your business, Parkinson."

"Are you going to see your _girlfriend?_"

Draco spun around and before he could stop himself, his palm made contact with her pale cheek.

"I've told you once, and this will be the last time I tell you. There's nothing going on between that _Mudblood_ and me. So let it go."

Pansy held her face where he slapped her and stared with wide eyes.

"Get over it, Pansy. Yes, I hit you. Yes, I'll do it again."

He turned back around and stormed out of the Great Hall, all eyes on him or the Slytherin Princess, her eyes brimmed with tears.

On the other side of the room, Harry nudged Hermione in the side. She glanced up just in time to see a platinum blonde head whip around the corner. She shrugged and turned back to her boiled potatoes and carrots. Ron looked around before diving back into his conversation with her about the latest Quidditch practices.

To everyone else around them, they seemed like the perfect group of friends once again.

To Hermione, things just didn't seem right to her without Draco in the picture.


	7. It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah

**It's finally up, guys! I'm so so so so so (times infinity) sorry it took so long! I've been having mental breakdowns all over the place because of school. Also, hockey has been taking its toll on me! I'm surprised I haven't developed heart problems, yet! Another contributing factor was writer's block, of course. I had watched the movie, though, and outlined a plan for the rest of the story. This chapter was written in no time, though. I was listening to iTunes and writing a French paper when the song mentioned in the chapter came on. The juices started flowing from there! I hope you guys like it! The next chapter should be up sooner than this one was; I'm about to be on Thanksgiving break. Then, two weeks after that, I'm home for Christmas. So I guarantee you at least two chapters before the New Year! I hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 7: It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah**

Draco sulked down to the Slytherin common room. He had no clue why he was feeling this way; he shouldn't be bothered that Hermione was with her friends again. In fact, he should be ecstatic. He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. He wouldn't have to try to decipher what he was thinking or why he was thinking it. He was just about to mutter the password when he heard piano chords drifting through the halls.

"_Oh great, the choir has practice tonight," _he thought.

He had always hated choir practice, especially around the holidays; for three hours a night, twice a week, the sound of joyful Christmas music drifts into the common room. It usually puts everyone in a horrible mood. If Draco hadn't taken a moment to stop and listen, he wouldn't have noticed that instead of a group of harmonic voices, it was just one – a single, soprano.

"_Baby, I've been here before.  
I know this room,  
I've walked this floor.  
I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch;  
love is not a victory march.  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

The lyrics caught Draco off guard. This certainly wasn't the usually cheer that came from the choir room. He turned away from the portrait and slowly began walking towards the other end of the hall. When he reached the room, the door was open. All he could see was a head of bushy hair and a pair of hands dancing gracefully across the piano. Draco walked carefully, trying his best not to make a sound as he made his way to the piano. He sat down to her left and watched her hands. Hermione was either so into the piece that she didn't realize he was there, or she chose to ignore it.

After watching her for a few moments, Draco's fingers replaced hers on the left side of the piano; he had picked up the repeating bass line. They played together; Hermione had stopped singing, but she was still humming the melody.

When the piece finished, Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Bloody hell, why are you crying now?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "I was shocked that you sat down next to a mudblood to play piano. Actually, I was shocked that you could play piano."

Draco adjusted the collar of his white shirt.

"All the Malfoys know how to play. It's part of being classy."

Hermione laughed again and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

The blonde tried to ignore her, and looked down at the piano.

"What was that song?"

She looked down at the piano with him and allowed her fingers to dance across the piano without actually playing.

"_Broken Hallelujah," _she replied. "It was originally done by Leonard Cohen, a Canadian muggle. The version I was playing though was a cover by Rufus Wainwright. He's an inspiration to me."

"Can you play it again?" Draco whispered.

Hermione smiled and began playing. As she reached the first chorus, Draco asked her to sing. She shook her head.

"I didn't know you were listening. I don't usually sing in front of others."

Draco shrugged and let her finish the song.

"Well, Granger. I must admit you do have some talent other than reading books."

The Gryffindor smiled, "Thanks."

He returned the smile and left the room without another word. He continued to his common room and straight to his bed. He really didn't want to be bothered tonight.

**:::**

Draco woke up the following afternoon. He wasn't bothered; it was Saturday. There were no class, and it's not like he had Quidditch practice anymore. He decided to get back on track with the Vanishing Cabinet. He showered, dressed, and headed up to the Great Hall for a quick lunch.

Once his stomach was full, he climbed the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Draco found the cabinet and began working right away. He wasn't sure how long he worked for, but by the time he made any actual progress, the sun was already setting behind the mountains. He decided to head down for some dinner and then head back to the common room.

Unfortunately for the Slytherin, as soon as he left the Room of Requirement, he ran into Filch.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Oh, won't Severus be surprised to see his favorite student wandering out of the Room of Requirement? Oh, dear."

Filch drug Draco by the ear down to an office on the first floor. He could hear the horrid Christmas music that he had forgotten about since running into Hermione. Filch barged into the room to a swinging holiday party.

"Severus!" he shouted as he hobbled up to the professor. "I found this student lurking the halls! He came out of the Room.."

"That's enough, Filch. I don't need to hear anymore. I'll take it from here."

Professor Slughorn had waddled his way over to the commotion.

"Draco, I've missed you in potions! What have you been up to?"

Draco sneered at the professor, but a glare from Snape told him to play nice.

"I've been very busy. That why I was wandering the halls; I was trying to party crash in hopes of finding you and explaining."

Slughorn laughed a hearty laugh, his face flushed from drinking.

"Well, well, enjoy yourself boy!"

He turned around and made his way to Harry.

Professor Snape pulled his student out into the hall and began lecturing him.

**:::**

Harry saw Draco being led away by Professor Snape. Unfortunately, he noticed a moment too late, because now he was stuck talking to Professor Slughorn. He couldn't seem to get away from him this evening.

"Um, Professor Slughorn, sir? Could you excuse me? I have to, uh, use the loo."

He slipped away and left the room. When he turned left, he caught the tail of Draco's robes whipping into the restroom.

He quickly ran into the restroom to find Draco sobbing into the sink. Draco caught a glimpse of him in the mirror. Harry was barely able to dodge the spell, and out of anger, he fired the first curse he could think of.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Draco collapsed to the floor, gashes appearing all over his body. Blood gushed out, staining his shirt and the tiles around him.

**:::**

Hermione hugged the invisibility cloak close to her chest. She was sure Harry wouldn't be worrying about it right now. He was more worried about hiding his potions book and staying out of trouble. Once she got out of the common room, she slipped the cloak over her and headed down towards the hospital wing. She had never felt this nervous before. Sure, she was used to walking around the castle late at night. Harry and Ron were usually by her side, though.

When she reached the hospital wing, she cracked the door open and saw that Madame Pomfrey was in bed for the night. She slipped in and pulled off the cloak. On the bed in the far left corner laid Draco. His cuts were mended and there was no longer blood on his shirt. He looked pale and sickly, though. Hermione bit her lip in attempts to hold back the tears.

She walked over to the bed and sat down at Draco's feet. She picked up Draco's left hand. It was warmer than the rest of his body felt. She silently blamed the horrid mark on his forearm.

After a few minutes of sitting there, she couldn't take the silence anymore. She didn't want to stay anymore, but she didn't want to leave. Instead, she held his hand tighter and began humming.

"_Hallelujah, hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah."_


	8. Author's Note

**Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I will not meet my expected goal of two chapters before the New Year. I come home for holiday to mass chaos. I lost my dog when he got hit by a car, and I've also lost a friend from high school in a head on collision. So my holiday was shaken and stirred, and I'm finally settling down. As I do, I am being scheduled like crazy at work, and it's taking its toll on me. The good news is I will have a chapter up within the next 6 hours! Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy left me a review asking where a chapter was and it made me realize that you guys actually do appreciate the story! So, in 6 hours, there will be a chapter for Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy and every single one of you!**

**I'd also like to take this little side note to thank every single one of you! I honestly did not expect so many people to read this fan fiction! Every new chapter, though, is bringing new favorite alerts and new readers! It really is a great feeling! So thank you! I haven't forgotten about you, I promise!**

**So keep your eyes open for another alert e-mail coming soon!**

**Thanks!  
Kim**


	9. Good Wizards and Bad Wizards

**Here it is! Chapter 8! Enjoy, guys! :)**

**Chapter 8: Good Wizards and Bad Wizards**

"Are you telling me that you're going to go back –?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," replied Harry. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning. I'd never have–"

"– got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve!" Hermione shrieked.

Hermione couldn't deal with any of this anymore.

"Fine, Harry! Do whatever you damn well please! Don't come crying to me, though, when you've been expelled for using another unknown spell! I won't help you!" The knuckles on the hand that clutched her quill turned white.

Ginny snapped, "Give it a rest, Hermione!"

The sixth-year wasn't used to hearing her best friend react in such a way towards her. A staring match ensued until Hermione finally scoffed and picked up her bag. Without another word, she exited out the portrait hole, leaving the others in silence.

It wasn't past curfew, but the only sound in the corridor was Hermione's shoes clicking against the cold cement. Her body moved on auto-pilot as she climbed the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. She needed to find a new place to think. As hard as it was for her to admit it, she enjoyed Draco's company. She was sick of pouring her heart out to him, though. It made her feel vulnerable; having the prince of Slytherin knowing each of her secrets was a feeling that picked away at her. The things he knew about her and could tell to the others weren't exactly things she wanted to share.

Hermione sat for hours on the chair in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. She wanted to believe she stayed so long because it was calming not having to deal with Ron and Harry's problems, but deep down, she knew it was because she was hoping the Draco would show. After the first two hours, she gave up on waiting for him, but she didn't move. She couldn't bring herself to face Harry again, at least not tonight. She couldn't believe he was defending the damn book! It tells him a spell that slices up an enemy, and he defends it!

"_You're only saying this because Draco was on the other end,"_ a small voice inside her said.

"_No!"_ she thought firmly. _"I wouldn't have approved of it no matter whom Harry used it against!"_

While it's true she would never approve of such a spell against anyone, the fact that the Slytherin was the one who took the hit made it seem exponentially worse.

When she decided that she had been out past curfew long enough, Hermione started to make her way out of the Room of Requirement. She managed to work her way halfway out of the maze when she heard shuffling. Her head turned this way and that, trying to figure out from which direction the sounds were coming.

"Young Malfoy, why have you brought Dobby here? You are no longer my master."

"Don't worry about it. Just listen."

"Dobby is a free elf! I don't have to obey you! Harry Potter says you are an evil boy. Harry Potter has made Dobby a free elf and I will trust Harry Potter."

"You're precious hero sent me to the hospital wing for a week for using dark magic! Yeah, wee little Potty isn't all glory, you dumb elf."

Hermione walked slowly towards the western wall of the room until the voices were right around the corner.

"Insults from master used to bother Dobby, but not anymore! I will not let you spread such lies about Harry Potter!"

"It's true," Hermione interjected.

Draco's head whipped up and the sneer on his face softened. His silver eyes stared at her as she continued, unaware of his gaze.

"Dobby," she continued as she knelt in front of the elf. "There are good wizards and there are bad wizards. However, good wizards do some bad things just like bad wizards do some good things."

Dobby stared up at Hermione with his big teacup eyes.

"Dobby understands, Miss Granger."

"Good," she patted him on the head. "Harry Potter is a good wizard, but he did do a bad thing to Malfoy. "

"So Mr. Malfoy is a bad wizard who does good things?"

"Why you little–" Draco began as Hermione chuckled.

"No," she smiled. "Malfoy is a good wizard, too. He just does a lot of bad things."

The elf nodded and Hermione stood up. She smiled at Malfoy and turned around to leave.

"Granger," he called. "Aren't you going to stay to pour your heart out? Surely you've talked to Potter about this, and you've gotten into a huge fight. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

She turned around and smiled yet again. He seemed to have that effect on her.

"I was, but it seems you need a moment, and you've found someone to talk to. I'll leave you be."

Before the blonde could say anything else, she walked towards the door and disappeared.

"Miss Granger is a nice girl," Dobby muttered. "She is right; Mr. Malfoy is a good wizard."

"Erm, thanks," Draco replied. He sat down on the ground. "So, can I talk to you now?"

"Dobby will listen."

"Granger," he started, "is one of the kindest witches I have ever met. I can't believe I'm admitting such a thing, but it's true."

Draco pulled up his sleeve and exposed his left forearm to the elf. He ignored the squeal.

"She knows about this, and she doesn't treat me any differently. She listens to what I have to say, and she looks past the evil. She sees the good in people when they don't see it in themselves."

"Like Dobby said before, Miss Granger is a good lady. She has always been kind to everyone; she's exceptionally kind to the elves. She tries to set us free. The elves in the kitchen are getting angry, though. She doesn't stop."

"I know what you mean. She's very stubborn. She's a bit whiney… alright, she's very whiney. Granger's an insufferable know-it-all, also. She could also do something about that hair of hers. It's out of control! Her teeth look better, though. Her eyes are nice, Dobby. Have you ever noticed them? Most brown eyes don't say much, but hers do. They're the kind of eyes that let you see straight into her soul; you can just tell she has nothing to hide. They also get a certain glimmer in them when she's studying."

Dobby nodded as he let the boy ramble on. When it seemed like he was finished speaking, he thought for a moment.

"Mr. Malfoy. If Dobby may, Dobby suggests telling Miss Granger. It can't hurt. She said it herself; you are a good wizard who has done bad things. She sees past these bad things; she seems to make you not only a good wizard, but a better wizard. For such a kind witch to see past the bad and find all the good, she must care."

"Um, thanks Dobby."

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy."

"Could I ask, maybe, just one more favor?"

Dobby inclined his head and raised one of his ears.

"Could you not mention this to Hermione? Or Potter? Or, well, to be on the safe side, anyone?"

"Dobby will not breathe a word, sir."

**:::**

Hermione quietly snuck out of the Room of Requirement smiling. She had heard ever word exchanged between the two. The kind words from Malfoy surprised her, but nothing made her smile more or meant more to her than the fact that he called her Hermione.


End file.
